deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Strength Armour
__NOWYSIWYG__ An Introduction to Strength Armour Durable and made to protect users as much as possible, strength-based armour is normally highly praised by endgame players. With the combination of the right stats, those players become super tanky, especially while PvPing or when carrying multiple sets of armour while in the Inner City. Typically, this is the go-to armour for most players. Which isn’t hard to believe due to their ability to protect its user efficiently through their high durability and damage absorption. You will find them being worn all over the city of Fairview generally at the higher outposts. Most sets of armour that require strength usually have “Reactive” within its name, but this isn’t always true especially when dealing with the first few sets of armour or the Vengeance Guard for example. Requirements As the name suggests, the only requirement to use strength armour is the strength stat. Almost all of the higher end strength armour require ‘’’max’’’ strength which is currently set at 100. Combat It is suggested that mainly people who want to use HMGs or shotguns use these sets of armour, as SMGs and other low strength weapons are much better off building around non-strength based armour. These armours are also suggested for players who are a much higher level regardless of what weapons you choose, due to the fact that you will eventually max out most, if not all of your stats. One downside to using these sets of armour while not having higher endurance is that once they break, you are practically defenseless. For example, at base endurance and with a +24 endurance MC on your armour, a Flesh Hound can still kill you with one hit even while you are at full health. Players can combat this by carrying multiple sets of armour, but this will take up more inventory space. Along with having lower health by substituting endurance with strength and the armour it offers, players are missing out on being able to sprint for longer durations making it much harder to dodge enemies and kite bosses. Note: While the Corpse Carapace does require strength, it is considered more of a hybrid between strength and non-strength based armour. It works much better if you are running a build that is using a weapon that only requires 50 strength such as Shotguns like the Corpse Blaster, Ace Barrel GZ3, Buckblast 99A, or several Chainsaws. With that being said, players would still need to max endurance if they want to be able to survive multiple hits from zombies and other survivors. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *High damage absorption and durability, and can easily be swapped while losing little to no health *Better overall if you have a high endurance as well. *They are much easier to find God Crafted on the market or when trading. *The high strength requirement allows players to equip weapons that usually have more knockback (Such as shotguns). Disadvantages *High strength is required, which only plays a role in a few build paths. *Usually break pretty quickly due to them absorbing most of the damage. *Higher end sets of armour can be extremely expensive. List of Strength Armour - This list is organized by durability. (lowest to highest) - If an armour has "Default" marked under available colors it cannot be dyed. - If an armour has "All" marked under available colors it means it can be dyed to any color in the game which is the following: Black, Blue, Brown, Green, Grey, Red, White, and Yellow. Category:Armour